The Heathen
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics: Bob Marley * Year: recorded September 1975 * Length: * Musical key: * Recorded at: Harry J studio, Kingston * Released on following albums: * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocal, rhythm guitar ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Earl "Chinna" Smith, guitars ** Donald Kinsey, lead guitar ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards, harmony vocal ** Bernard Harvey, organ ** Alvin Patterson, percussion ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Period of performances: / 1977 version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics: Bob Marley * Year: 1977 * Length: 2:32 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Harry J studio, Kingston and Basing Street studios, London * Mixed at: Sterling Sound (USA) by Aston Barrett, Chris Blackwell and Karl Pitterson * Released on following albums: Exodus (1977), Babylon By Bus (1987) * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocal, rhythm guitar ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Junior Marvin, lead guitar ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards, harmony vocal ** Alvin Patterson, percussion ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Period of performances: 1977 - 1980 Live performances * 1977-05-13: Houtrusthallen, Den Haag, South Holland (NED) * 1977-05-16: Rhein-Neckar-Halle, Heidelberg, Baden-Württemberg (GER) * 1977-05-20: Gröna Lund, Stockholm, Uppland (SWE) * 1977-05-23: Scandinavium, Göteborg, Västergötland (SWE) * 1977-06-01: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1977-06-04: Rainbow Theatre, London (ENG) * 1978-06-08 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1978-06-14: Pinecrest Country Club, Shelton, CT (USA) * 1978-06-16: Capital Centre, Landover, MD (USA) * 1978-06-17: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1978-06-18: Music Inn, Lenox, MA (USA) * 1978-07-07: Ahoy Hallen, Rotterdam, South Holland (NED) * 1978-07-14 (early): Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC (CAN) * 1978-07-15: Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1978-07-16: Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (USA) * 1978-07-18 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-18 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1978-07-21: Greek Theatre, University of California, Berkeley, CA (USA) * 1978-07-22: Starlight Bowl Amphitheater, Burbank, CA (USA) * 1978-07-23: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1978-07-24: State Amphitheater, San Diego State University, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1978-07-30: The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (USA) * 1978-08-05: Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (USA) * 1979-04-05: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-06: Shinjuku Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Shinjuku, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-07: Shibuya Public Hall, Shibuya, Tokyo (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (early): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-10 (late): Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Nakano, Toyko (JAP) * 1979-04-11: Osaka Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-13: Festival Hall, Osaka (JAP) * 1979-04-23: Entertainment Centre, Perth, Western Australia (AUS) * 1979-04-25: Festival Hall, Melbourne, Victoria (AUS) * 1979-04-27: Hordern Pavillion, Sydney, New South Wales (AUS) * 1979-05-06: Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (USA) * 1979-07-07: Reggae Sunsplash II, Jarrett Park, Montego Bay (JAM) * 1979-07-21: Amandla Festival, Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA (USA) * 1979-10-25 (early): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (AUD) * 1979-10-28: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-11-01: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1979-11-02: Forum Concert Bowl, Montréal, QC (CAN) * 1979-11-11: Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (USA) * 1979-11-13: Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1979-11-15: Northrop Auditorium, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1979-11-20 (early): Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1979-11-24: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1979-11-25: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1979-11-27: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-06: Hoch Auditorium, University of Kansas, Lawrence, KS (USA * 1979-12-10: Memorial Gymnasium, Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (USA) * 1979-12-15: Queen Elizabeth II Sports Centre, Nassau, New Providence (BAH) * 1980-09-20: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-23: Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1977-06-xx Morning Train Rehearsal: Island Studios, London (ENG) Trivia * the original version was a rhythm track and had scratch vocal. This was overdubbed with alternate vocals and other instruments and remixed in London, early 1977. * the original version remains unreleased. Translations German / Deutsch :Die Heiden dort hinten an der Wand! :Die Heiden hinten, yeah, an der Wand! :Die Heiden dort hinten an der Wand! :Die Heiden hinten, yeah, an der Wand! :Aufersteht, gefallene Kämpfer; :Aufersteht und nehmt eure Position wieder ein. :weil jener, der kämpft und davon rennt, :lebt, um an einem anderen Tag zu kämpfen :mit den Heiden dort hinten an der Wand! :Die Heiden hinten, yeah, an der Wand! :Die Heiden dort hinten an der Wand! :Die Heiden hinten, yeah, an der Wand! :So ein Mann säet, so soll er ernten, :und ich weiss, dass Reden billig ist. :Doch je heisser die Schlacht, :desto süsser der Sieg Jahs. :Mit den Heiden dort hinten an der Wand! :Die Heiden hinten, yeah, an der Wand! :Die Heiden dort hinten an der Wand! :Die Heiden hinten, yeah, an der Wand! :Die Heiden dort hinten an der Wand! :Die Heiden hinten, yeah, an der Wand! :Die Heiden dort hinten an der Wand! :Die Heiden hinten, yeah, an der Wand! :Aufersteht, gefallene Kämpfer; :Aufersteht und nehmt eure Position wieder ein. :weil jener, der kämpft und davon rennt, :lebt, um an einem anderen Tag zu kämpfen :mit den Heiden dort hinten an der Wand! :Die Heiden hinten, yeah, an der Wand! :Die Heiden dort hinten an der Wand! :Die Heiden hinten, yeah, an der Wand! External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "The Heathen" Category:Bob Marley songs